


Sometimes A Click

by voleuse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>As if the explosion of cats were another statistic!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes A Click

**Author's Note:**

> S1, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Naomi Shihab Nye's _The Flying Cat_.

**Week One**

Miranda stops by the chief's office about forty-five minutes after their first shift begins.

She does not let anyone announce her, nor does she announce herself. Instead, she stands in the center of his doorway and waits.

The chief is staring, with much importance, at a manila folder on his desk. From the way he clears his throat, Miranda knows he's staring with great importance on purpose.

She keeps waiting anyway. Doesn't move, doesn't so much as cough.

He looks up, stares at her over the frame of his glasses.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?"

She folds her arms.

He leans back in his chair. "Don't tell me they're _that_ bad."

She considers her interns for a moment, then pronounces their sentence.

"Worse."

**Week Three**

The chief stops by her office at the end of the day, as she's typing the third draft of her précis.

"They're not so bad," he remarks.

"Half the nurses are boycotting Yang." Miranda replies, not even looking up from her monitor. "And two more patients complained about Karev."

The chief's sigh is loud enough to echo. "Do I even want to ask about the others?"

"Only if you want to know which one is most likely to cry during a quadruple bypass."

"Right." And his footsteps fade away.

Miranda hits the spellcheck option.

**Week Five**

The interns are standing down in the lobby, their voices spiking up to where Miranda stands.

"So what do you think now?" The chief smirks at her as he walks up, leans on the railing next to her. "They're not completely hopeless."

She shrugs, continues to watch the hand gestures Stevens is making as she talks.

"They'll grow on you, you'll see," he continues. "Every group goes through a period of adjustment. I remember, even y--"

Miranda turns her head, and raises an eyebrow.

The chief stumbles mid-word, then smiles.

"You'll see," he amends. "Just wait."

She _hmphs_, but doesn't bother to disagree.


End file.
